Unfaithful
by gothiclolita89
Summary: Tak bisakah kau melihatku sejenak saja? Apakah aku begitu hina dimatamu sehingga kau melakukan ini padaku? Jika memang dia bisa memberimu kebahagiaan yang tak pernah bisa kulakukan. Maka biarkan aku memohon pada Tuhan untuk pergi agar kau bisa bahagia. hanya sebuah roman picisan yang menyedihkan


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : Unfaithful**

**Disclaimer : Naruto isn't mine. The original chara is own by Masashi Kishimoto but this story is purely mine.**

**Genre : Terserahlah.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Broken pair, Frontal, cheating and hatred, GS. **

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast**

**Sabaku Gaara.**

**Uzumaki Naruto (fem)**

**Haruno Sakura.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary: Tak bisakah kau melihatku sejenak saja? Apakah aku begitu hina dimatamu sehingga kau melakukan ini padaku? Jika memang dia bisa memberimu kebahagiaan yang tak pernah bisa kulakukan. Maka biarkan aku memohon pada Tuhan untuk pergi agar kau bisa bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gaara-kun, kau mau kemana? Ini sudah malam." Tanya wanita cantik itu.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tapi . . ."

BRAKKK

"AKU BILANG BUKAN URUSANMU, PEREMPUAN MENJIJIKKAN." Kata Gaara marah. Ia mendorong tubuh kecil wanita itu untuk menyingkir dari pintu.

"Akh." Ia terjatuh tapi Gaara tidak peduli. Ia terus melangkah keluar dari rumah mewah yang selama 1 tahun ini jadi tempat tinggal resminya.

Wanita itu menunduk pedih. Ia menangis.

'Seburuk itukah aku dimatamu Gaara-kun? Berapa lamakah aku harus bertahan disini?.'

.

.

.

Naruto teringat kejadian setahun yang lalu saat ia pertama kali melihat suaminya.

"Naruto, ini calon suamimu, Sabaku Gaara." Minato memperkenalkan pria berambut merah itu kepada sang putri. Naruto membulatkan matanya. Di usianya yang baru menginjak 21 tahun ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia telah di jodohkan padahal ia masih ingin menggapai cita-citanya dan juga cintanya.

Namun apalah daya, Naruto hanyalah seorang anak berbakti yang menuruti keinginan orang tuanya. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tuanya dengan menolak perjodohan itu. Ia yakin bahwa pilihan orang tuanya pasti baik.

Tapi benarkah? . . .

Setelah 3 bulan dari perkenalan itu, keluarga Namikaze dan Sabaku sepakat untuk mengikat kedua orang yang masih merasa asing itu dalam ikatan pernikahan. Bagaimana tidak asing jika baru 1 kali kamu melihat calon suamimu. Pernikahan bisnis, bisa dikatakan pernikahan kedua keluarga pengusaha itu untuk menggabungkan perusahaan mereka agar menjadi lebih besar.

Pernikahan sederhana yang di hadiri keluarga dan rekan bisnis masing-masing. Naruto hanya menginginkan pesta pernikahan sederhana dan khidmat. Minato mengantar putrinya ke altar untuk menyerahkan putri tercintanya pada pria yang di pilihnya sebagai menantu. Pria yang diharapkan mampu membahagiakan sang putri. Naruto berdoa dan berharap pernikahannya akan bahagia seperti kedua orang tuanya. Tapi apalah daya, ia hanya manusia biasa yang tidak bisa menentang takdir Tuhan.

Ia tidak bahagia.

Tidak pernah bahagia.

Gaara tidak pernah mau menyentuhnya, memandangnya seolah ia adalah manusia paling menjijikkan di dunia. Tidak jarang pria itu melayangkan pukulannya ke tubuh Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa menangis dalam hati. Mengadu? Tidak, tidak terbesit sedikitpun dirinya mengadu pada kedua orang tuanya. Ia tidak tega ketika melihat kebahagiaan orang tuanya. Bagi orang tuanya, Gaara adalah menantu sempurna. Walau pada kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Makian, bentakan bahkan pukulan sudah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari. Tapi Naruto tetap mencoba bertahan. Ia selalu mengingat ajaran ibunya untuk berbakti pada sang suami. Ia tidak mau mengecewakan orang tuanya.

Naruto bersabar, berharap suaminya akan berubah. Berharap pada pernikahan yang salah ini.

.

.

.

"Akh! Gaara-kun. . . ."

"You're so tight babe . . ."

"Ah!."

Naruto baru saja pulang belanja saat mengetahui perselingkuhan suaminya. Naruto membeku saat mendengar suara itu. Air matanya menetes dengan deras. Ia melihat dengan matanya sendiri suaminya sedang bercumbu dengan wanita lain di ranjang yang seharusnya juga miliknya. Seharusnya? Ya, seharusnya. Pada kenyataannya mereka menggunakan kamar yang terpisah sejak mereka menikah. Di malam pengantinnya, Gaara mengusirnya dari kamar yang seharusnya mereka tempati bersama.

'Jadi karna diakah Gaara-kun?.' Naruto menangis dalam diam.

Naruto menangis. Ia terluka. Tanpa rasa bersalah, Gaara terang-terangan bermesraan dengan gadis itu. Mengatakan pada gadis itu bahwa dia mencintainya. Tidak mengakui bahwa Naruto adalah istri sahnya.

"Sayang, dia siapa?." Tanya wanita berambut merah muda yang sedang bermanja-manja pada Gaara. Bohong kalau dia tidak tau siapa Naruto. Anak bungsu keluarga Namikaze yang kaya raya. Tapi apa pedulinya? Salahkan Naruto yang berani mengganggu hubungannya dengan Gaara. Salahkan gadis itu yang tiba-tiba hadir diantara dirinya dan Gaara. Jangan salahkan dia jika dia hanya mempertahankan miliknya.

"Dia- dia pembantu." Kata Gaara dingin. Naruto tertohok. Jadi serendah itulah dia di mata Gaara. Naruto berlari menuju kamarnya sambil menahan air mata.

"Ukh! Aku takut dia merebutmu dariku." Kata wanita itu sambil melirik Naruto. Ia menatap kepergian Naruto dengan sinis. "Dia . . . cantik."

"Aku tidak akan tertarik padanya. Aku hanya mencintaimu."

"Benarkah?."

"Tentu saja."

"Lalu kapan kau akan melamarku? Aku tidak mau membesarkan dia sendirian." Katanya manja.

"Secepatnya sayang."

Bagi Gaara gadis itu hanyalah seorang pengganggu. Jika bukan karena gadis itu ayahnya tidak akan memaksanya menikah. Jika bukan karena gadis itu ia pasti sudah bahagia dengan kekasih yang sudah bersamanya sejak 3 tahun lalu. Terlebih lagi kini dia memiliki alasan kuat untuk memutuskan belenggu pernikahan ini. Hari itu Gaara melemparkan sebuah map biru di depan Naruto.

"Tanda tangan!." Ucapnya dingin.

Naruto menggeleng sambil menangis. Tangannya mencengkram terusan berwarna biru muda yang kini di pakainya.

PLAKK!

"KUBILANG TANDA TANGAN!."

"A-aku tidak mau . . ."

PLAKK!

PLAKK!

PLAKK!

Pukulan demi pukulan di hantamkan ke wajahnya. membuat pipi mulus itu membiru.

"Baik! Jika tau tidak mau dengan cara baik-baik maka aku akan memaksamu." Gaara menarik kasar tangan Naruto. Ia memaksa gadis itu menandatangani surat cerai itu. Perbedaan kekuatan mereka membuat Naruto tidak bisa melawan. Tanpa memakan banyak waktu dan perlawanan surat itu sudah terbubuhi tanda tangannya.

Gaara langsung mengusir gadis itu meski hari sudah malam di tambah lagi hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya. Ia melempar tas besar milik Naruto tanpa peduli tas itu mengenai tubuh ringkih sang mantan istri.

"Pergi dari sini! Kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi!."

Ia membanting pintu rumah itu di depan Naruto.

.

.

.

Gadis itu berjalan di tengah hujan gerimis. Membiarkan tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Ia tidak tau lagi harus kemana. Ia tidak ingin pulang kerumah orang tuanya. Ia takut jika mereka kecewa padanya.

'Apa salahku hingga nasibku seperti ini?.' Tanya dalam hati.

Naruto berjalan sambil menangis. Pandangannya kabur karena airmata yang menggenang di kedua mata sapphire indah miliknya. Semua pengorbanannya selama ini berakhir sia-sia. Dulu ia berharap suaminya bisa berubah dan mencintainya tapi ternyata tidak. Laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak berubah.

Naruto terus berjalan tanpa menyadari bahwa lampu lalu lintas sudah berwarna hijau. Ia tidak menyadari sebuah mobil melaju kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mata Naruto membulat.

.

.

.

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN

BRAKKKK!

.

.

.

**-END-**

.

.

.

.


End file.
